Power Rangers Dragon Fury!
by Always-Be-Batman
Summary: This has nothing to do with other power ranger teams. But this is a new team!
1. Meet the characters

_Okay this is a new story and right now I'm telling you the characters and things about them._

* * *

Red Ranger: Jason Alstrom

Appearance: Blonde hair that goes to his ears and hangs on his forehead. 6 feet tall and is muscular and is well built. Tan skin and green eyes.

Dragon Species: Chinese Fireball (Lion Dragon)

Element: Fire

Special Attack: Spit Flame

Grade: Senior

Loves to play football and is the quarterback. He is one of the most popular kid in school and has all a's except in English because he has dyslexia. He drives a red muscle car to school everyday and is currently dating head cheerleader Haley Shupey.

Blue Ranger: Samuel Johnson

Appearance: Red hair that is spiked up a little and he is 5'11. Sorta muscular. Little pale and has brown eyes.

Dragon Species: Chinese Water Dragon

Element: Water

Special Attack: Tidal Wave

Grade: Junior

Plays games on computer and lacrosse. Has A's in every class except art because he isn't very creative. Rides the bus everyday and is single. But has a crush on Sunny Davis.

Black Ranger: Blake Jona

Appearance: Black hair that covers his eyes and curls around his ears. 6'1 and is really muscular and hot. He is tan and has gray eyes.

Dragon Species: Black Dragon

Element: Darkness (If that is even an element)

Special Attack: Black Storm

Grade: Junior

Blake plays basketball and has mostly C's and D's in every class except gym. He drives his black motorcycle to school everyday and is single but a lot of girls are after him. He doesn't have a crush but will have one soon. He is also mean to some people and doesn't like to be social.

Yellow Ranger: Sunny Davis

Appearance: Waist long blonde hair. 5'5 and pretty. Tan skin and blue eyes.

Dragon Species: Albino Horned Western Ice Dragon

Element: Ice

Special Attack: Ice spears

Grade: Junior

She's friendly to everyone but you don't want to get on her bad side. She is very smart and has all straight A's. She rides the school bus with Sam everyday and they are best friends. She has a crush on Sam.

Gray Ranger: Jesse Kyle

Appearance: She dyes her hair a lot but her natural hair color is brown and she has bangs that she likes over her eyes.. She's 5'6 and pretty. She has pale skin but not as pale as Sam's and hazel eyes.

Dragon Species: Shadow Dragon

Element: Wind

Special Attack: Shadow Tornado

Grade: Junior

Jesse is the new girl at school and she can't talk. When she was five her parents divorced and her mother moved away. She stayed with her father and he abused her. One night he cut her neck and it cut her vocal cords so she can't talk. Now she is moving in with her mother. She's smart but not a lot of people see that because she can't talk. She has all straight A's except in speech. Her mom gives her a ride to school everyday. She also likes to practice martial arts.

Emilia: Founder of the Dragon Fury

She is a shapeshifter ans she can turn into a dragon. She has red hair that goes to the middle of her back and has blue/green eyes.

* * *

_I'll update ery soon with the first chapter._


	2. The real chapter 1

_Italic=thouhts_

* * *

Jesse POV

_Here I go. _I thought as I walked up the steps of a blue house. 14356 Maple Street. My mother's house. I haven't seen her since I was five. I'm movin in with her because my dad was sent to jail for child abuse. I walked up the rest of the steps and ran the door bell.

"Jessie!" A woman yelled and hugged me.

_I'm guessing this is my mother. _I thought as I hugged her back.

Blake POV

"School is stupid." I muttered as I put on my helmet.

"See ya monday Blakey!" Girls yelled.

I rolled my eyes and hopped on my motorcycle and rode back to my house.

"How was school?" My mom asked from the kitchen when I walked in.

"Boring as hell." I said.

"I heard you're getting a new student on Monday." She said stepping out of the kitchen wearing an apron and holding a wooden spoon.

"Goody." I said as I sat on th couch and turned on the tv.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Can you go get Charlie?" Mom said.

"Sure." I said as I got up and went to go get my little brother.

Sunny POV

I rode the bus home with my friend and crush Sam. We werein the middletalking about who's attack is the strongest. My ice ice spears or his tidal wave. If you didn't know already we're the Dragon Fury Power Rangers. I'm the yellow ranger and Sam is the blue ranger.

"I can drown people." He said.

"I can stab people or lock them in an ice jail." I replied.

"Fine you win." He said as we got to out stop.

"See ya later at the hide out." Sam said before he left.

"Bye!" I yelled after him and ran home.

Jason POV

I was driving my girlfriend home when I got a call from Sam.

"Hey dude are we meeting up tonight to discuss a strategy?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be there." I replied.

"Okay everyone will be there on time except Blake. He has basketball practice." Sam said.

"Okay. See you there at five." I said.

"Bye." Sam said before he hung up.

"Who was that?" Haley asked.

"A friend. He's helping me study for English tonight." I replied.

"Okay." Haley said as we arrived in her drive way.

"Bye babe." She said before giving my a peck on the cheek and getting out.

"See ya." I replied before taking off.

Jesse POV

"You have grown up so much." Mom said before taking me into the house.

"I'll get the rest of your stuff. Your bedroom is the first on the right okay?" She said.

I nodded and headed upstairs. I opened the door and was amazed. I had a queen sized bed, and a balcony. There was also a flat screen tv on the wall across from the bed and a night stand next to the bed. The dresser was under the tv and the closet was on the other wall.

The walls were black, gray, red and white.

"I wasn't sure what colors you liked so we can totally decorate differently this weekend." Mom said putting two suit cases by the door.

I grabbed a notepad out of my bag I was carrying and wrote down in big letters,

I LOVE IT.

And smiled.

Blake POV

Mom, Charlie and I were at the table eating speghetti. Once I was done I picked up my plate and cup. I put them in the dishwasher and ran upstairs. I dressed in black basketball shorts and put on baggy black sweatpants on over for the motorcycle ride. I put on a white guy tanktop and put on a black sweatshirt. I put on my basketball shoes and went downstairs.

"Bye mom. See ya Charlie." I said before I kissed Charlie's head and left.

Sam POV

Jason, Sunny and I were sitting arounf the table in the 'hideout' I like to call it.

"Okay we need a plan to bring down Krepper." I said.

"And we need the gray ranger." Sunny said.

"That too." I replied.

"How the hell are we going to fing the gray ranger." Jason said standing up and pacing.

"Patience Jason. We will find the gray ranger soon." Emilia replied.

"Patience. If we don't find the gray ranger soon the evil could take over and kill everyone." Jason said.

"I had another vision." Emilia said.

We all stopped and stared at her.

Jesse POV

We spent the time talking and unpacking until dinner. Mom ordered pizza. I put a gray blanket on my bed and went down stairs. We dressed in are pj's and decided to watch a movie. Mom had a green sweatpannts and a pink tank top. I had on gray shorts, a black tank top and a white hoodie. We watched horror and comedy movies all night and ate cheese pizza. And for once I didn't have a nightmare when I went to sleep.

Blake POV

After practice I rode into the woods to the Dragon Laer. Everyone was staring at Emilia.

"Did I miss something?" I asked.

"Emilia had a vision about the gray ranger." Jason answered.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked.

"No. She doesn't." Jason answered again.

"All I know is that the grey ranger is coming." Emilia said before going into the recovery room.

"That's good isn't it?" I asked as I sat down on my chair.

"Yeah. But we have no idea who it is or even if it's a girl or a dude!" Sam said standing.

"We'll find out when it comes." Sunny said.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! I'll update soon since I have spring break this week._


	3. Chapter dos

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

Jesse POV

Mom and I were out shopping for new clothes since I didn't have very many. Whenever I go out I wear something on my neck to hide my scar like a scarf or a choker. Today I was wearing black skinny jeans and a gray t-shirt with a tornado on it and black leather boots. We were just leaving a store when a guy ran into me and I dropped all of my bags.

"Sorry." He said as he bent down and helped me pick them up.

"Aren't you going to say it back?" He asked as we stood up.

He had black hair that went over his eyes and around his ears. He was pretty tall, too. And hot. Definitely hot.

"She's sorry. Right Jesse?" Mom said.

I nodded.

"If she was sorry she would say it herself." He replied.

I forgot my notepad at home. So I took out my phone and went to the notes and typed 'I'm sorry' and showed it to him.

"Pathetic." He said as he left.

Blake POV

"Sorry I'm late. A girl ran into me and dropped all of her stuff." I said as I entered the lair.

"Really? Was she cute?" Sam asked.

Sunny elbowed him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sam asked.

Sunny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah she was hot." I replied.

"What did she look like?" Jason asked.

"Um, black hair with gray streaks. Hazel eyes. Gray tornado shirt. Black skinny jeans. Leather boots. and a choker necklace." I replied.

I heard a vase drop and shatter. I see Emilia rushing in and looking at me.

"Krepper is back. And she knows who the gray ranger is." She said.

"Let's go." Jason said as we rushed out.

Jesse POV

Mom and I walked outside of the mall to see people screaming and running.

"What's happening!" Mom screamed. "Jess look out!"

I felt something grab the back of my neck. Whatever it was it took my to the top of the mall. It pushed me away and I fell/

"Where is it?" It asked me.

I turned and got a good look at it.

It had golden armor on and long, red fingernails. She had golden hair that went to the center of her back and yellow eyes.

"Give it to me gray ranger." She said.

I cocked my head to the side confused.

"I'm Krepper. Master Grek's servant. Now give the gem to me." Krepper said.

I shook my head and went to the edge of the building. I could hear mom screaming my name from down there.

"I don't think so." Krepper said grabbing my forearm.

"AHH!" She screamed and smoke came up from her hand.

"What did you do to me?" She screamed at me.

I looked at where she grabbed me and there was a dragon tattoo there.

_When did that get there? _I thought as Krepper stood up.

"Looks like I'll have to kill you." She said taking out a sword.

She was about to hit me when a guy in red spandex jumped in front of me with a sword.

"Not if I can help it." He said. "Blake get her to the lair."

Jason POV

When we got there morphed people were pointing and screaming at the top of the mall. We saw a girl that Blake described earlier. She was near the edge backing up away from Krepper. I saw that Krepper touched her and smoke came of and she jumped away and screamed.

"Guys we need to save her." I said. "Follow me."

I jumped to the top before Krepper could kill her with her poison sword.

"Blake get her to the lair." I yelled.

"Got it." He said as he picked her up bridal style and jumped rooftop to rooftop.

"She won't get away that easily." Krepper said before disappearing and leaving the glordons in her wake.

Blake POV

She was hitting me while I was jumping.

"Stop or we'll fall." I told her and she stopped.

Then a blast hit us from behind. We fell but I covered her with my body so none of the rocks hit her.

"Give her to me and I won't kill you slowly and painfully." Krepper said from behind us.

"Why do you want her?" I asked standing up.

"She has the gem. I know she has it." Krepper said. "But these will keep you busy."

Then the glordons appeared.

"Dammit." I said before I attacked.

Jesse POV

Krepper was approaching me while the black spandex guy was fighting of monster things.

"Give it to me fool." She said taking her sword out.

I shook me head and backed up.

"Fine then. Die" She said before her sword went into my stomach.

If I could talk I would have screamed.

"NO!" I hear the black spandex dude yell then attack Krepper.

I layed on the ground breathing heavily. Black spots danced in my vision.

"Over here!" I heard a girl voice say then I say a blurry yellow clad figure in my sight.

"You're going to be okay." She said before everything went black.

Sunny POV

"We need to get her back to Emilia!" I screamed as she closed her eyes.

"Sam, Sunny get her back to the lair. Blake and I will handle Krepper." Jason said.

"Okay." I said and Sam nodded.

Sam picked her up and we disappeared in a cloud of mist and reappeared inside the lair.

"Emilia! We need help!" I yelled.

"Put her on the bed in the recovery room. I'll handle it from there." Emilia said walking into the main room.

Sam set her on the bed and Emilia shooed us out.

A few minutes later Blake and Jason showed up.

"How is she?" Blake asked as he came in.

"Don't know. Emilia kicked us out to heal her." Sam said playing a video game on his phone.

They sat down and we waited for Emilia to come out with news about the girl.

* * *

_I hope you liked it!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Italics=thoughts_

**_Bold=dream_**

* * *

Jesse POV

I woke up with a big pain in my stomach. I look down at it and it was wrapped in bandages.

"How are you feeling Jesse?" Asked a woman who was sitting across the room.

I tried sitting up but winced once I felt the pain.

"You might not want to move for awhile. And the pain in your stomach might last a few days." She said.

She looked at me and I mouthed 'how do you know my name?'

"Your mother and I were best friends in highschool. I haven't seen you since you were three." She replied.

"I'm Emilia." She said. "And you are the gray Dragon Fury ranger."

Jason POV

"How long until she wakes up?" Sam complained.

"She was stabbed with a sword that was poisoned in the stomach. She can take as long as she wants." I replied.

"I think she's awake." Blake said.

"How do you know?" Sunny asked.

"I hear Emilia talking to someone." Blake replied.

"Well let's go in." Sam said walking through the doors.

"I would appreciate it if you knock before coming in." Emilia said.

"Sorry we wanted to meet the gray ranger." Sam said. "Hi I'm Sam what's your name." Sam said shaking the girl's hand.

"Samuel. She can't speak." Emilia said.

"What do you mean she can't speak?" Blake said.

"She was in a 'accident' when she was younger. She lost the ability to talk." Emilia replied. "I'm going to go get you food. You all are probably hungry."

When Emilia left the room Blake spoke first.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Dude if it's about Krepper-" Sam started.

"No. At the mall I was a jerk. And I'm sorry. I didn't know you couldn't talk." Blake said.

"So what's your name?" Sunny asked.

"Here." I said handing her a pen and notepad.

'Jesse' She wrote on the paper.

"Jesse. It's cute." Sunny said. "I'm Sunny. Yellow ranger."

"I'm Sam, but you already knew that. But I'm the Blue ranger." Sam said and Jesse smiled.

"I'm Jason. Red ranger." I said.

"Blake. Black ranger." Blake said.

"Great. Now eat." Emilia said coming in with pizza, chips, and soda.

"Sweet!" Sam exclaimed before eating.

We all dug in an talked. Except for Jesse of course.

Blake POV

I felt really bad after learning she couldn't talk. No wonder she couldn't apologize. She tried but I didn't care. I thought it was pathetic she typed 'I'm sorry' in her phone then showed it to me.

"Jesse what grade are you in?" Sunny asked.

'Junior' Jesse wrote down.

"So are we. Except for Jason, he's a senior." Sam said.

"We go to Kingston High School." Jason said.

'I'm starting there Monday.' Jesse wrote down.

"Sweet. When did you move here?" Sunny asked.

'Friday.'

"Why did you move here?" Jason asked.

Jesse froze.

'I don't want to talk about it.' She wrote.

"Rangers." Emilia said. "Krepper is by the docks. Hurry."

"Right. Let's go." Jason said and everyone but Emilia and Jesse left.

Jesse POV

'Where's my mom?' I wrote down.

"She's at work. She knows you're with me and you're the gray ranger." Emilia replied. "You're probably tired. Get some rest and I'll be in the other room."

I layed down and went to sleep.

**Dream:**

**I was the five-year-old me in the living room of my dad's house when he came in drunk.**

**"You, come here." My dad said pointing to me.**

**"Yes daddy?" I asked before he hit me.**

**"I told you to call me 'sir' not 'daddy'." Dad said.**

**"Yes sir." I said.**

**"You know what? How about you don't call me anything at all." He said before taking out his pocket knife.**

**"Daddy what are you going to do to with me?" I asked backing up into a corner.**

**"This." He said before he grabbed me and cut my throat.**

**My scream was cut short as he cut my vocal cords. He called 9-1-1 and said I was in an accident. A few minutes later medics came in and I was sent into the hospital.**

**End of Dream:**

I woke up all sweaty and tears flowing down my cheeks. I sat up and pain hit me in the stomach but I didn't care. I stood up on shaky legs and slowly walked to the door. When I opened it everyone was staring at me.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked standing up from his seat.

I shook my head and fell to the floor. Luckily Blake caught me before I hit the ground and put me down on a couch and he sat next to me, hugging me.

Sunny POV

Wow. Just wow. Blake never comforts girls. I think Jesse's changing him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Jesse shook her head.

"I don't think she wants to talk about it." Sam said.

"Blake can you bring her into the recovery room?" Emilia asked.

"Sure." He said before he picked her up bridal style and went into the room after Emilia.

A minute later Blake came out and sat on the couch.

"What was that about?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. Emilia asked me to leave the room." Blake said opening a book about the power of all dragons.

Jesse POV

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" Emilia asked.

I nodded.

"About your father?"

I nodded again then grabbed the notepad.

'It was about the night I got my scar.' I wrote.

"I understand." Emilia said. "Get some rest. Tomorrow you can go back home."

When she left I stood up. I had enough rest. I found my bag in the corner of the room and grabbed it. I found my iPod so I put my headphones on and started listening to it and sat down on the chair Emilia sat on earlier when I woke up. A few minutes later I heard someone enter the room so I took out my headphones and saw that it was Sunny.

"Hi. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said.

I nodded.

"Good. We were all worried. Especially Blake." She said. "He usually doesn't like to be around girls."

I furrowed my eyebrows and cocked my head to the side.

"Girls usually follow him around and bother him all day at school." She replied.

I nodded and stood up.

'I'm thirsty' I wrote.

"Oh okay. Follow me." Sunny said before we left the room.

"Hey are you okay?" Jason asked when we left the room.

I nodded and let Sunny lead the way. When we were in a kitchen of some sorts Sunny grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"Here you go." She said handing me the glass.

'Thank you' I mouthed before drinking it.

"No problem." She replied.

I stopped drinking when I felt really dizzy.

"Jesse are you okay?" Sunny asked concerned.

Images flashed through my head. I saw explosions, lightning, and everyone but me laying on the ground. Hurt.

I put my glass on the counter and sat down while I still saw the pictures.

"Emilia!" I heard in the distance.

Then I saw me. Standing there with bright yellow eyes and a sword in my hand covered in blood. My neck was uncovered and I noticed that there was no scar.

* * *

_I hope you like it!_


	5. Chapter 4

_italics=thoughts_

* * *

Jesse POV

When the images stopped I looked up to see everyone looking at me with worry in their eyes.

"Jesse. Are you alright? I think you got a little light-headed and fell." Sunny said.

I nodded and stood up slowly.

"I don't think you should get up yet." Blake said.

'I'm fine.' I mouthed and sat over on the couch.

Everyone else went back to doing their own things. Sam was playing a video game, Sunny was watching Sam, and Jason and Blake were watching the tv. A few minutes later Jason's phone vibrated. He looked at the text.

"Uh, I got to go. Bye." He said before taking off.

"I bet it was his girlfriend again." Sam said.

"He always gets in trouble with her. That's why I don't have a girlfriend." Blake replied and changed the channel.

"I thought it was because you were gay?" Sam said.

Blake glared at him I smiled.

"Time to go to sleep." Emilia said walking into the room.

"Can't we have more time?" Sam whined.

"It's 11 o'clock." Emilia said then clapped her hands and blankets and pillows fell on our lap.

Blake let me sleep on the couch, Sam was on a recliner, Sunny was on the other chair, and Blake was on the ground next to me.

**Dream:**

**I was the weird looking me from when I was in the kitchen.**

**"Rangers are pathetic. Who even let you live on this earth?" I said before a dust devil came up behind them and blew them in circles. **

**I jumped from the cliff I was on and they fell. I walked up to Sunny and she was demorphed.**

**"Poor little yellow ranger. To bad blue boy can't save you now." I said before I kicked her in the stomach.**

**Then I walked up to Sam. **

**"What kind of hero are you? Letting your girlfriend get hurt like that?" I said before I took my sword and cut his cheek and arm.**

**Then to Jason.**

**"Mighty red. You don't look so mighty to me on the ground like a bug." I said before nudging him with my foot.**

**Lastly Blake.**

**"Ha. Your the weakest of them all. You don't deserve to be a ranger." I said.**

**"Don't do this Jesse." He said.**

**"Don't use my name." I said before gripping my sword.**

**"The good Jesse is in there. I know it. Please, Jesse, please." Blake pleaded.**

**"Pathetic. The good Jesse is gone. You rangers destroyed her." I said before stabbing the sword into Blake's chest.**

I woke up with a start and fell off the couch and onto Blake.

"Ow." He mumbled before opening one eye.

My face felt all red as I looked at him.

"Hi. Is there a reason you're on top of me?" He asked.

I rolled off him and sat up.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he sat up.

I nodded then sat on the couch and looked down at my lap.

"You forgot something." Blake said.

I looked up to see him holding out the blanket Emilia gave me.

I blushed and took it. I set it down next to me and got up and tried to find the bathroom. Tried.

"Are you lost?" Blake whispered from behind me.

I nodded and turned to face him.

"Bathroom is right there." Blake said pointing at a door at the end of the hall.

'Thanks.' I mouthed before I walked down there.

When I got in there I looked at the clock in the counter and it said 5:45. It wasn't that early.

"Jesse are you okay?" I heard Emilia ask on the other side of the door.

_People are asking me that a lot around here. _I thought before I opened the door.

"I was going to make breakfast and wanted to know if you wanted to help." Emilia said.

I nodded and followed her into the kitchen. She grabbed eggs, bread, milk, pancake mix, butter, and bacon. She told me I could make the toast and pancakes while she makes the bacon and eggs.

I finished making ten pancakes and ten pieces of toast in about a half hour.

"Blake can you wake up the others please?" Emilia asked as she put the bacon on a plate.

"Sure." Blake replied.

"Jesse can you set the table please?" Emilia asked me.

I nodded and grabbed plates and forks. I set up the table and I hard Blake yell,

"GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS SAM!"

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Sam said before he came into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Sam is always the hardest one to get up." Sunny said sitting next to him.

Blake then came in and sat next to Sam and I went over and sat next to Sunny. After a few minutes of eating Emilia spoke up.

"Are you excited to go home Jesse?" She asked.

I nodded eagerly and bit off another piece of bacon.

Sam grabbed the remote from a counter and turned the tv onto the news.

"Breaking news," The lady on tv said. "An inmate from San Diego county jail broke out last night. He has brown buzzed hair and brown eyes. Goes by the name of Daniel Kyle. If you see him please contact the police."

My eyes widened.

"Wow. That's scary." Sunny said.

"I wonder what's he's in jail for." Sam said.

I looked over at Emilia and she raised her eyebrow as if saying 'Do you want to tell them?" I shook my head and ate my eggs.

After we finished eating we sat around a big old round table.

"Being a ranger has its ups and downs." Emilia started.

"Like getting a really cool morpher." Sam commented.

I smiled.

"Yes. You also have responsibilities. You must protect humans from harm and make sure the evil won't win and take over the earth." Emilia said.

"And you must promise not to become part of the evil and let them take over the earth." Sunny said.

"Do you agree?" Emilia asked.

I nodded.

"Good. Jesse. I hear by pronounce you the gray dragon fury power ranger." Emilia said handing me a gray morpher that looked like a phone.

_I'm ready._ I told myself.

* * *

_There you go chapter four._


	6. Chapter 5

_italic=thoughts_

* * *

Jesse POV

I finally went home and my mother nearly tackled me.

"I'm so glad your okay. Emilia called me and explained everything." She said taking a step back.

I smiled and started walking to my room.

"Tomorrow you start school!" Mom yelled as I stepped inside my room.

I smiled and took my morpher out of my pocket. It looked a lot like a cell phone. I looked at the clock on my dresser and it read 9:45.

_Looks like I need to go to sleep. _I thought before changing into black short shorts and a gray tanktop.

Blake POV

I walked into my house around nine and all the lights were out.

I sighed and went into my room. I put my helmet on my desk.

"You were out a little late." I heard behind me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Could you please call next time?" My mother asked.

"Mom I'm not ten. I can handle myself." I said

"I would like to know where you are out late at night." Mom said before sitting down on my bed.

"Ma, I'm not gonna be like dad. I promise. Now can I go to sleep?" I said before shooing her away.

I changed out of my clothes and went to sleep.

* * *

My alarm blared in my ear at 7 in the morning.

"Ugh." I moaned before slamming my fist on the snooze button.

I changed into jeans and a black t-shirt before heading downstairs.

"Mornin ma. Mornin Charlie." I sad before picking up Charlie off the floor where he was watching Spongebob.

"Blay." Charlie exclaimed as I put him in his high chair.

"Good morning Blake. I made waffles." Mom said before putting two on my plate and ripping pieces for Charlie.

"Thanks." I said before eating.

"When you get home Charlie and I won't be here. We will be at the park." Mom said.

"Alright. I got to go." I said before taking off.

I grabbed my backpack and helmet before going out side and getting on my motorcycle.

Jesse POV

"Jesse wake up. Time for school." Mom said in my ear.

My eyes fluttered open to see mom in a suit.

"If you hurry I can drive you to school. There is a pancake in the microwave you cn eat on the way." Mom said before leaving my room.

I got up and dressed in gray skinny jeans and a white tank top with a black sweatshirt. I put on my black converses and grabbed my backpack, and my pancake, and ran out the door to the car.

Blake POV

I ran into the school before any of the girls saw me. Turns out they were staking out my locker so I had to run into the janitors closet. I looked out the window and saw Jesse walking passed so I pulled her in. And the fan girls were actually behind her so I also saved her from getting ran over.

She stepped on my foot and I held her tighter.

"Would you stop stepping on me?" I asked.

She relaxed and looked back to glare at me.

"Hi. How's your first day going?" I asked letting her go.

She shook her head, smiled and gave a thumbs up before leaving.

I smiled before going to my locker. The girls were gone. I put my bag in there and went to Biology.

Sunny POV

I saw Jesse at her locker and I ran up to her.

"Hey!" I said.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Need help finding your classes?" I asked.

She nodded and handed me her schedule.

"Okay so you have first, third, fourth, lunch, and last periods with me. Biology first. Follow me." I said before we left.

"Luckily for you, Sam has second hour with you so you can go with him. He's in our biology class, too. So is Blake." I said.

She nodded as we walked into the classroom.

"You must be Jesse." Mr.O said walking up to us.

Jesse nodded.

"I'll go sit down now." I said before smiling at Jesse and sitting next to Sam.

"Cool, Jesse's in our class." Sam said.

"Yeah. And she has second hour with you so take her with you." I said before the bell rang.

"Alright." Sam replied.

Jesse POV

"Alright class. Today we have a new student. This is Jesse and I expect you students to make her feel welcome." The teacher said. "You can go sit next to Blake and Sam in the back. Boys, raise your hands."

Blake and Sam raised their hands as I started walking toward my seat. I smiled at them before sitting down.

"Now lets get back to the lesson. Homeostasis." The teacher said.

40 minutes later

"No homework tonight. Have a good day." The teacher said as we packed up our stuff and left the room.

"So I heard you have second hour with me." Sam said as he walked next to me.

I nodded.

"geometry. A class about shapes. Warning. The teacher is strict." He said.

"I need to go to my locker, come on." He said before walking away.

I followed him to his locker and when he opened it I wanted to burst out laughing.

There were pictures of him and Sunny on the door. And on the inside were pictures of video games.

He grabbed his math book and shut the door.

"Don't tell anybody." He said to me seriously before leading me to class.

"Your Jesse, aren't you." A woman said walking up to me.

I nodded.

"I'm Ms. Flich. Today we are taking a quiz and I'm expecting you to take it, too." She said.

_No wonder she's not married. _I thought.

"You will sit in the back left corner. Here is your book," She said as she dropped a book in my hands. "Now go sit."

I sat down just as the bell rang.

She clapped her hands twice.

"Okay class you know the drill. Spread apart your desks." She said.

I looked at Sam with confusion.

"Move your desk to the back." He whispered.

I finished the quiz with five minutes left of class.

When I left the classroom Sunny was there.

"Hi! So how was math?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"She's really mean. So I'm not surprised." Summer said, "Let's go."

"So now we have English. The teacher is a little coo coo. If you know what I mean." She said.

I smiled as we got to the classroom.

"Jesse, you must be Jesse aren't you." A man with hair sticking out said coming to me and shaking my hand.

I nodded.

"Welcome to my classroom. You will be sitting besides Blake. He's not in the classroom right now so Sunny, please show her to her seat." HE said before going to his desk.

"Told you." She whispered before she showed me my seat.

I smiled at her before sitting down.

"Teachers usually have Blake sit alone because of his attitude and stuff. So good luck." She said before sitting in her own seat.

The bell rang and Blake wasn't here.

_I hope he's okay. _I thought as the teacher started the lesson.

A few minutes later Blake came in.

"Blake. You're late. Like usual. Do you have a pass?" The teacher said.

"Nope." Blake said before sitting down next to me.

"Hey." He said to me.

I smiled to him before turning back to the teacher. I looked around me and noticed all of the girls in class were looking at Blake all dreamy like.

"Blake." The teacher said.

"Yeah?" Blake replied.

"First you come in late, then you steal all the attention of the woman in this classroom. Since you can get attention, come up here and teach." The teacher said before sitting at his desk.

"Okay." Blake said before standing up and walking to the front.

"Shakespeare. Not much to say. One of the most famous stories created by William Shakespeare was Romeo and Juliet. It's not really a love story. It's a three day relationship between a 13 and 17-year-old that causes six deaths. Thank you, come again." He said before sitting down.

"Okay then. We have a project to do. Your partners will be the person next to you. What I am handing out now is the rubric. You are to read one of William Shakespeare's stories to each other and write a report." The teacher said while passing out the rubrics.

"Looks like we'll be partners." Blake said.

I nodded and looked down at the sheet.

"So which stroy do you want to do?" Blake asked looking at my rubric sheet.

"Mr. Jona, due to your excellent lesson a few minutes ago I will give you Romeo and Juliet." The teacher said giving us two copies of Romeo and Juliet.

"Looks like we're doing Romeo and Juliet." He said picking up the book.

"This project will be due in two weeks." The teacher said, "And we won't be working on this in class so you will have to meet up with your partner outside of this classroom."

"This will be fun won't it?" Blake said before the bell rang


	7. Chapter 6

Blake POV

I'm going over to Jesse's house to start our English project. Our teacher said we had to read the book to each other, since Jesse can't talk I'm going to have to read the whole book.

"Hey, ready?" I said when she opened the door.

She nodded and led me into the house.

We went into a room which I could only guess was her bedroom. It was big. There was a flat screen tv and a huge bed. We both sat on the bed and took out Romeo and Juliet.

"Alright. Better to get it done sooner or later. Chapter 1..." I said as I opened the book.

1 hour later

Jesse POV

"Jesse? I'm home and I have chinese food!" Mom yelled as I heard the door open.

I put down the book and motioned Blake to come with me.

"Oh, you brought home a friend. Hi I'm Karin. I really hope you're staying for dinner, I bought enough for three." mom said.

" My name is Blake and I would love to stay and have dinner." Blake said smiling.

After dinner we didn't really feel like reading more of the book so we decided to watch a movie.

"Alright so you have Grown Ups, Godzilla, and Burlesque. Which one?" He said.

I pointed to Grown Ups.

"Good choice." He said putting in the movie.

"Jesse," Mom said running into the room, "There is an emergency at work, I'll be back in two hours tops."

I nodded and she left.

"Okay. Well let's get this movie started." Blake said pressing play on the remote.

About an hour into the movie I fell asleep. I woke up when our morphers beeped.

"What's up?" Blake asked into the morpher.

"There's a monster downtown. Hurry." Sam's voice said coming through the morpher.

"Got it." Blake said looking at me.

"Let's go." He said before we got up and ran out the door.

When we got downtown where the monster was everyone was down except Jason.

"Power of the Dragons, Dragon Fury!" Blake said as he morphed.

I did the same thing, without the talking of course.

"I'll go help Jason, you go help everyone else." Blake said.

I nodded and we went off in different directions.

As I helped Sunny up Jason went down. Soon went down Blake.

"Ha! Four down, one to go." The monster said.

I took out my sword and ran to him. We had an intense fight scene until he knocked me down.

"This is the end for you rangers." He said, raising his sword.

"Not if I can help it!" Blake yelled slicing the monster down.

"Grrr, I'll be back you stupid rangers." The monster said before disappearing.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked as he helped me up.

I nodded and ran over to Sunny to help her up.

"Thanks." She said as she stood.

"Is everyone okay?" Jason asked standing up.

"I'm good." Sam said.

"So am I." Sunny said.

"Okay, let's get back to the Dragon Lair." Jason said as he started walking toward the direct of the lair.

We all followed him back to the lair and saw Emilia watering flowers.

"Oh gosh. Come sit down, I'll look at your injuries." Emilia said putting down her watering thing and rushing into the room I woke up in.

I stood in a corner while everyone sat down on the couch and chairs.

"Jesse, you got hit, too. You should let Emilia check on you." Blake said.

I hesitated. I still have bruises and cuts from my dad, I don't want them to see them.

"Jess, I'm serious. Let Emilia look at your injuries."Blake said again.

I sat next to Sunny as Emilia came out.

"Jason, let's look at you first." Emilia said before she and Jason went into the room.

Good thing she looks at us separately.

Finally after everyone getting bandaged it was my turn. I really don't believe I got injured. I was only hit once.

"You're not really hurt, are you?" Emilia asked as I sat down.

I shook my head.

"Alright, you can go back now." She said before I stood up and walked out of the room.

I sat down next to Sunny again and Emilia came out.

"Most of you have injuries, so I recommend you stay here for the night." Emilia said before the blankets appeared and she left.

Everyone was in the same spot as last time, except Jason, who slept on the floor.

I didn't have a nightmare, good thing, too. I didn't want to fall on Blake again.

When we woke up we had only had 20 minutes left to get to school. We left without any breakfast and we didn't change clothes, well it's not like we knew we were going to stay the night before we fought the monster.

We made it with only two minutes before the first bell.

"Come on we don't want to be late!" Sunny yelled before pulling me down the hallway.

While running I tripped over something and fell.

"Weakling." Said a voice in my ear.

I looked behind me to see what I tripped on, but there was nothing there. But there was a girl, maybe a year younger then me, staring at me with evil eyes.


End file.
